The invention relates to a transdermal therapeutic system (TTS) which contains desoxypeganine (1,2,3,9-tetrahydropyrrolo[2,1-b]quinazoline) as active constituent.
On account of its pharmacological properties, desoxypeganine belongs to the group of reversibly acting cholinesterase inhibitors. It is related in its actions to physostiginine, neostigmine and galanthamine, but also has specific properties. Desoxypeganine inhibits not only acetylcholinesterase, but also monoamine oxidase.
This advantage offsets its dose-related somewhat lower cholinesterase inhibitory action.
The therapy of Alzheimer""s disease requires pharmaceutical forms which are long-acting and take account of the particular circumstances of this disease. Difficult therapy schemes or continuous infusions are not suitable for obvious reasons. Such a therapy within the meaning of the present invention is understood as meaning a medicinal treatment of dementias (in particular Alzheimer""s dementia) which is used for influencing the mental capacity and/or for the treatment of concomitant symptoms.
What is more, a TTS is the pharmaceutical form of choice; nevertheless to date is has not been possible for desoxypeganine to be absorbed transdermally in the necessary amount.
The object of the invention is therefore the provision of desoxypeganine and/or one of its pharmaceutically tolerable salts in the form of a transdermal therapeutic system which releases desoxypeganine and/or its pharmaceutically tolerable salt in a controlled manner over a period of at least 24 hours and guarantees that the desoxypeganine does not noticeably decompose during the storage of the prefabricated transdermal therapeutic system and ensures that the desoxypeganine penetrates through human skin to the required extent in vivo.